yourpetsanimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Furries
Shadow was born in North Carolina in December 2008. Her origional owners and littermates are unknown. In June 2010, RussleH payed her relitives in North Carolina a visit and they found the run-away she-cat. They took her home with them; back to Georgia were she took up residence with RussleH's papa. She quickly settled into her new home. She first encountered a tomcat named Tiger Furries, who was a notorious rover. They fought the first few times they met. Shadow won these ordeals proving that she was a tough she-cat and a hearty survivior. She began to be allowed outside since she was to heavy for her owners to wory about hawks carrying her away or beign killed by rival cats. Shadow was frequently allowed outside and began to explore her vast range. However, she preffered the garden to call her own as well as the poorch that she lived on. It was soon given the name of 'Shadow's Poorch'. She feircly guarded her territory. In December 2010, Shadow turned two. During December, there was a lot of snow and ice and Shadow rarely went outside. The cold weather continued throughout January and Shadow remained an indoors cat. She often went into the main house to escape the cold. Finally, when the last of the bad weather was gone in March, Shadow was allowed outside again and she began to prowl around. She hadn't seen her territory since the winter and was curious about her surroundings. She spent long hours outside and often wandered off. After lengthened searches, she would be found in the most unpredictable places. In June 2011, RussleH welcomed a new addition to her family of cats. The kitten's name was David Furries, who was only seven weeks old. He was introduced to Shadow and she did not like him at all. She growled at him and often ran off to avoid the new cat. Even anyone who smelled like David was growled at. Then, on June 16, 2011, Shadow was allowed outside. Her owners were going to Six Flags amusement park for the day and did not see any harm in allowing her out. When they returned to check on Shadow the next day, they discovered that she was gone. RussleH, her brother and everyone else searched thouroughly for Shadow but had no sucess. By the 18th, they had declaired that she was gone. They mourned her loss but continued to look and leave out food that was eaten by Tiger most likely. After three days of serious searching, the Furries team was about to give up and had come to the conclusion that Shadow was gone for good. However, on the afternoon of June 18, 2011, Shadow was found in one of the many shops that were on the property. How she got in there is still unknown. However, she was hungry but virtually okay seeing as she had been trapped for a while with no food or water. She was returned to her poorch but was kicked out the next day seeing that she clawed and bit the hand of one of her owners. "Shadow is goin' ta stay outside from here on." stated her owner. She was put outside and will remain there from here on out. Snapshots These are Shadow's best pictures since June 2010. Shadowontheprowl.JPG|Shadow on the Prowl ﻿ Category:Furries Family